Beca Mitchell Is Not Whipped
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca cancels her plans on Chloe to prove she's not whipped. Based off of a Gif set by brittany-snodes on Tumblr.


**Beca Mitchell Is ****Not**** Whipped**

Beca was walking to work after class when she heard her name being called. She turned her head and smiled when she saw her girlfriend walking towards her. "Hey, Chlo." She admired the dress the girl was wearing. "That dress looks gorgeous on you."

Chloe beamed and kissed Beca. "Thanks, babe. How has your day been?" Chloe wanted something from Beca but she knew she'd have a better chance of her girlfriend agreeing to whatever she asked if her day had been decent.

"It's been good, actually," Beca replied as she took Chloe's hand into her own and continued to walk. "Luke said he'd play one of my mixes on the air today."

"Really? I'll listen out for it!" Chloe exclaimed, genuinely excited. "Maybe he'll let you dedicate a few hours to playing your mixes soon."

"I'm hoping," Beca replied. "So how's your day going?"

"Great. Two of my classes were cancelled. Too much of a coincidence. I think my professors are sleeping together."

Beca laughed. "So you're done with classes for the day? You should come back to my place. Kimmy Jin is gone for the weekend. We can listen to music and make fun of people on TV."

"Actually…" Chloe stopped walking, forcing Beca to turn around to face her. "We're going to a party tonight."

Beca gave Chloe a look that the redhead knew all too well. "I hate parties. You know that. They're full of drunks doing stupid things."

"Hey, I'm usually one of those drunks," Chloe chided. "Come on, babe. I want to go to the party but I also want to spend time with you tonight."

Beca sighed. "Two birds, one stone, huh?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "If you come out with me tonight, we can go back to my place after. Aubrey's probably going to end up staying with Stacie so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Or we can just hangout tonight at my place and you can go to a party next week," Beca suggested.

"I really want to go to this party, Beca," Chloe pouted. "Besides, my bed is bigger."

Beca grinned. "True… but-,"

Chloe moved her lips to Beca's ear. "I'll make saying yes worth your while." She nipped at Beca's ear and pulled away from her. "But if you really don't want to go, then that's cool too." Chloe began to walk again, leaving Beca to think about what she said.

Beca rolled her eyes and caught up with Chloe. "Okay, fine. I'll go to the stupid party."

Chloe grinned and pulled Beca towards her via her plaid shirt. "It'll be a good time. I promise," she kissed Beca. "Get to work. I'll pick you up tonight."

Beca grinned. "Yes, ma'am." She kissed her girlfriend and walked off towards the radio station.

* * *

Upon entering the station, Beca went to the table where a bunch of CDs were scattered. Sighing, she set her things down and got to work. She really didn't understand how the CDs had gotten this bad when she had just stacked them yesterday.

Jesse turned his head and smiled at his best friend. "You wanna hang out tonight, Becaw?"

Beca continued what she was doing as she spoke. "Can't. Chloe's dragging me to some party."

Jesse laughed lightly. "Careful there, dude. Big bad Beca sounds whipped."

Beca stopped what she was doing to glare at Jesse. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I've known you since we were in high school and you've always been about doing your own thing and not letting anyone tell you what to do." Jesse put two records away before moving over to Beca. "Your rep is quickly deteriorating."

"I wasn't aware that I had a reputation to worry about," Beca stated, nonchalantly. "And you're wrong anyway. I'm not whipped."

Jesse grinned. "Oh, no? Well, example number one, you go to every single one of Chloe's a cappella related events."

Beca quirked a brow. "Point?"

"Uh, you hate a cappella."

"I do not. After giving it an actual chance, it's not that bad," Beca stated. "Besides, I'm supporting my girlfriend like a good girlfriend is supposed to do. Anymore examples?"

Jesse grinned and hopped up to sit on the table that Beca was working on. "Of course. I didn't jump into this topic ill-prepared. Example numero dos, you never say no to Chloe… ever. I mean, you do but it's always pointless because you do _whatever _she wants you to do."

Beca opened her mouth to argue but then realized that Jesse was in fact correct about that. She looked to the boy and gave him one of her sarcastic smiles. "I'm getting laid, are you?"

Jesse clapped his hands together. "Touché."

"Anything else you want to add?" Beca asked.

Jesse held his hands up in surrender. "Nope, carry on." He got off of the table and headed back over to the records her had been alphabetizing."

Beca got back to work as well but she couldn't help but let Jesse's words bother her. Was she whipped and even if she was did it matter? Beca thought back to her three months with Chloe and concluded that she did do whatever the redhead asked of her. But she wasn't whipped, right? She could turn Chloe down and have it not be a big deal. Determine to prove a point, Beca glanced at Jesse. "We can hang out tonight. I don't want to go to that party anyway."

Jesse shook his head. "I was just messing with you, Beca. Don't piss Chloe off and then have her get on my case about it."

"No, it's cool," Beca assured him. "Come over around eight and we can play video games."

* * *

Beca returned to her dorm after work and grabbed her cellphone from her bag in order to call Chloe. She hit speed dial and Chloe answered immediately.

"Hey, baby," Chloe answered. "How was work?"

"Work was boring," Beca answered. "But hey, about tonight. I can't make it."

"Are you okay? I can skip it and stay with you," Chloe said, sounding worried.

"No, nothing like that, Chlo. I'm fine," Beca assured her. "I just _really _don't want to go. I'm going to stay in and play video games with Jesse."

"Oh" was Chloe's response and she remained silent after that.

Beca bit her bottom lip as she became worried that Chloe was upset with her. She found herself almost asking if that would be okay but then remembered she was trying to prove that she was not whipped. "We can hang tomorrow and do whatever you want."

"Sure, okay," Chloe said. "See you tomorrow."

"Well, you can still come over tonight or I can meet you at your place after the party," Beca stated.

"Don't inconvenience yourself. I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe said before ending the call.

"Shit," Beca muttered under her breath. There was a knock at her door and Beca got up to open it. "Hey, Jesse."

"Hey, Becaw!" Jesse greeted as he entered the room. "Ready to lose at Mario Kart?"

"I never lose," Beca warned him as she went to get the game started.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Beca paused the game and let out a sigh. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about how she had upset Chloe. "I have to go."

Jesse laughed. "The bathroom break excuse? You were totally losing."

Beca scoffed. "I was not losing _and _it's not a bathroom break. I need to go find out where that party is and talk to Chloe." Jesse made a whipping sound and Beca punched him in the arm. "I don't care if I'm whipped or not. I like being with Chloe and I did a really shitty thing by cancelling on her."

Jesse smiled and nudged Beca with his shoulder. "Sorry for putting it into your head. Again, I was just teasing you. You go make things up to your girl. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

After Jesse left the room, Beca changed into a different outfit and quickly did her hair. She grabbed her cellphone and took a deep breath before calling Chloe's best friend, Aubrey.

"What do you want?" Aubrey asked, impatiently.

"Um, I was hoping you'd tell me where Chloe is," Beca said.

"She's at the party that you didn't want to go to."

"I know that… where is it?" Beca asked, trying to be nice.

"And why should I tell you?" Aubrey asked. "You hurt her feelings by deciding last minute that you didn't want to go. She was really looking forward to spending time with you tonight."

"I know," Beca said. "I want to make it up to her. Can you tell me where the party is?"

Aubrey sighed into the phone and gave Beca the address before hanging up on her.

Beca was glad it was an on-campus party and quickly left her dorm to make her way to Chloe.

* * *

Chloe was talking to Aubrey near the bottom of the bleachers when she saw Beca looking around at the top. "Beca's here," she said, surprised.

"Yeah, she called me," Aubrey admitted. "She knows she was an idiot."

Chloe smiled and made her way over to Beca, her earlier anger already disappearing. When she reached her girlfriend, she grabbed her by wrists and pulled her in close. "You're here!"

"I am," Beca smiled. "Look, I'm sorry. Jesse teased me about being whipped and I wanted to prove him wrong but I just ended up wanting to be here with you anyway."

"So that's what this whole thing's about? Beca I don't want you to feel forced to do something you don't want to do. I just figured since I'm busy with The Bellas and you're busy with your music, it'd be fun to go out and do something together. This is an a cappella party so I figured you'd appreciate the good music and possible impromptu riff-off. If I thought you'd really hate it, I wouldn't have begged you to come."

Beca pouted. "Forgive me?"

Chloe pulled Beca closer and kissed her. "Yeah, I forgive you. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me," Beca kissed Chloe again.

"I'll be right back." Chloe pulled away from Beca. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice." She shook her ass for Beca and slapped it before walking away.

Laughing, Beca shook her head and let out a satisfied sigh. She definitely didn't mind being whipped if it meant making Chloe Beale happy.


End file.
